WIP
by Asura435
Summary: A malfunction in the jutsu leads to a new land or is it a beginning. Will he be the savior again or be a curse upon this tragic world. not a harem. Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

"Insolent little mortals" Kaguya muttered as she regenerated from her chakra going berserk after coming in contact with Naruto's attacks.

"Mother, it is better to end them. The chakra is not worth the risk" Black Zetsu spoke with affection as he gave advice seeing the situation was getting dicey

"Indeed" Kaguya muttered as she started creating the truth seeking ball and kept it expanding so that all should go back to the beginning, to make sure no threat to her plan Kaguya covered herself with Tsb.

On the other hand, the heroes on the ground were staring in disbelief at what Kaguya as planning to do with such a move that seems to be expanding at an alarming rate.

'It will kill us within a minute.'

"What do we do now; she has resorted to using a shield even though it was already difficult to hurt her." Sakura said as she looked at the darkness in the sky

"Even I got nothing." Kakashi muttered with a fatigued tone, his mind was just becoming groggy from the all the accumulated pressure

"I think I have a plan" Naruto said with confidence and told them about it

"It is better than nothing so do it now before even that choice is gone" Sasuke said as he readied himself

"Sakura please find a safe ground" Naruto muttered as he entered his Kurama avatar from which as reinforced by six paths chakra and made a clone. Once he did so Sasuke and Kakashi used their Susanoo to engulf his avatars, after which both Susanoo's linked hands and with Naruto help both integrated into one.

It was the perfect combination of their powers, all three in one.

"This is it" Naruto roared as he supplied all his chakra along with the others, they both used lightning so Naruto supplied lightning as well for better results. The Susanoo slashed down on the area where Kaguya had hidden and with the enormous power at its disposal, they destroyed the shield causing damage to Kaguya.

Unfortunately the jutsu had gone for too long and went out of control with Kaguya losing her focus, with no chance to react the giant ball of doom exploded and everything returned to white.

* * *

In a world filled with conflict and tragedies, on the island of Patch that was situated in the Sanus continent a being of power awakened. In one of the heavy forested areas, darkness seeped out of the earth and took shape.

A humanoid being with black hair and red eyes along with darkish skin tone had been formed through this unusual method. Naruto opened his eyes and he saw that he was in a forest which confused him as he had just braced himself for the explosion.

'What happened?'

'Did I die, I can't feel any chakra?'

'But this isn't the pure land, so I am alive somehow. Where am I?' Naruto thought as he checked around and saw his body

'I still look similar but weaker. What can this body do?' He thought as tried any of his energy moves but as unable to do any except finally by mistake he was able to shoot a dark ball of energy from his fingers and mouth.

'Really not strong' Naruto thought as his attack just broke through the trees

After some experiments he was able to tell that he could transform his body into weapons along with some other things.

'Where are the others? I thought waiting could help but they haven't found me. We should be in the same situation as we were in the same avatar, right.' Naruto did not let his negative thoughts take over and decided to move

"I should learn where I am, it is better than doing nothing." Naruto muttered as he started walking in a random direction as he had lost his sage senses but he did feel this tingly sensation in a direction so he moved in that direction

'What is this feeling?' Naruto questioned

Naruto couldn't understand but as he followed this feeling he found himself near some wolves which didn't seem to attack him so he was not wary of them.

'They look a lot different than what I am used to.' Naruto thought as he approached them and touched one; it let him touch with no hostility

"Good boy" Naruto said as he let go and decided to move as he needed human habitation not animals

"I can't take this waiting" Naruto muttered as he rushed forth, the unease was eating at away his spirit. He wanted to find at least humans to give him hope or better his friends. After running for several minutes at speeds beyond human level, Naruto near a village as he could see the walls and the houses.

'Finally, I can learn about this place.' Naruto felt a little bit calm seeing his target in reach and decided to approach it.

Naruto approached the place with cautiousness as he didn't know how they might react to strangers so with slow steps Naruto approached the gate. But instead of Human guards he was met with ugly abominations who charged at him once they saw him.

'What are these things?' Naruto felt desire to kill them, once he laid eyes on them and with their abominable appearance he showed to restraint. Naruto charged forth dodging the shooter while he easily cut down the close combat attacker with a slash to the head with his clawed gauntlet which he formed to cover his hands. Following that he shot two dark energy bullets at the other enemy, "What is this hunger I feel?"

Naruto questioned as he pierced the corpse of the dead monster and felt energy enter his body, he felt warm and elated.

'How comfortable, I want more' Naruto thought as his red eyes shined with desire

'They are monsters so I am doing the right thing.' Naruto reasoned and it made him feel stronger which was good as he needed it

Naruto did the same with the other enemy and jumped on to the wall, under his gaze a city filled with monsters was laid out except with some humans here and there who seemed to be in terror.

'I need to save them' Naruto thought and he didn't even consider the threat these many enemies provided to him

* * *

"What is it Glynda?"

"Headmaster, something terrible has just occurred on the Island of Patch" Glynda showed a fracture in her usual composure

"Shouldn't the local forces handle it? How is it so special?" Ozpin looked at her with curiosity as he didn't think she would just come inform him something simple

"A new kind of Grimm has appeared, a humanoid, and it slaughtered all the citizens of one the villages except the children. It also seems to have sucked in something from the citizens according to the witness reports as the corpses dried up after it stabbed them."

'More bad news, when can I expect actual good news to come knocking'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

"You are safe now" Naruto muttered gently at the young girl with animal features, she had been in one of the houses being beaten by one of the monsters

'Disgusting beings, they even seem to have sadistic tendencies'

The girl of 13 years looked up to him with tears and looked at the bleeding corpse of the monster. The girl was different from normal humans as she had wings on her back, her blonde hair and green eyes made her look attractive.

"It's alright, I will keep you safe" Naruto muttered as he extended his hand to touch her head and she didn't resist. He rubbed her head and she hugged him, crying out her pain.

"Let's go now, it is not safe to stay here long" Naruto said as he helped her up, till no she hadn't said anything and followed him closely not letting go of his jacket

"What's your name? My name is Naruto" He said to help her calm down

She seemed to think before answering; showing that being caged in might have affected her mentally. In small voice she replied, "Conis". She didn't anything further and he didn't push her as she still needed time to recover

As they came out of the house, Naruto walked slowly and called out to the other kids, "If you want to come please follow me, I will lead you to a safe place." Hearing his words instead of showing happiness these kids ran away at his presence which made him feel weird as to why that would be.

'Maybe they got scared of me being brutal, well it doesn't matter. I have saved them and it's safe in the area.' He thought and started walking out of the village

"Hey Conis, do you know where a human city is?" Naruto asked casually not expecting an answer as he carried her on his back; she looked tired so he forced it.

'Mother, Father' Conis thought about the hateful day and the year she went through because of these humans

'He doesn't seem to realize that he just killed humans, what does he actually see?'

'Is he a Grimm but he doesn't look like one and he speaks with emotions.' Conis thought as she heard his voice and with some hesitation spoke

"There might be but most of the world is infested with these monsters" Conis didn't bother correcting his mind set as she herself saw humans as monsters

'They don't deserve any mercy and it doesn't have anything to do with me.'

"What are these things called and where do they come from?" Naruto asked curiously as he moved at leisurely pace

"Grimm and I do not know" Conis said truthfully, she didn't know anything really concrete about the Grimm

"Thanks its better than nothing, where is this place?"

"Patch Island, Sanus continent"

"Good" Naruto said but he understood nothing from that except the fact that he was stranded in a different world

'Where are you guys?' Naruto wondered as he ran along without rest but after a while he decided to take a break as he could feel that Conis needed a rest and food

"Let's take a break, here eat" Naruto said as he put her down on the patch of grass and gave her a sandwich he had taken from the village along with some other goods.

"Thank you" Conis said gratefully as she took the food and started eating, she had been starving and had difficulty asking for more to not burden Naruto

"No problem, I promised and I always keep my promises." Naruto smiled at her showing his clear red eyes that shined with hidden malice, it made her feel the chill but his voice brought warmth

'How weird, what is this phenomenon?' Conis questioned her feelings as she just experienced two different feelings of the opposite spectrum

"What is your goal?" She unconsciously muttered her own thoughts out loud, her curiosity was too deep and she wanted to know if it involved the destruction of the current system or not

"Hmm, I am just looking for my friends nothing else. I will help people as I come across them but that's it, it is not my duty and I will not go out of my way." Naruto said honestly, he did feel sympathetic for the people but needed to find his friends first

Conis felt that she might have expected too much but it didn't really matter to her, even then she had already decided to follow him as he was the only person left that she genuinely cared for.

'It doesn't matter what his goal is, I will follow him to all ends. He is my savior and my white knight, this life belongs to him.' Conis looked at Naruto in a weird manner

* * *

Naruto's random choice led him to a place with no people at all and he just dumbfoundedly looked at the snowy forested area.

'How did I get here? I never knew my luck would be so bad.' Naruto thought as annoyance creeped in his head but then he heard noise from up ahead

'What is it? Gun shots?' Naruto wondered as he carried Conis along and ran forth into the clearing where he witnesses a humanoid monster with a scythe and black form; it was mowing down the poor creatures.

"Rest here, I need to handle this" Naruto said as he put Conis beside a tree along with a gun and a sword

"Wait" Conis said but he had already moved away

'Nobody messes with nature on my watch and pointless slaughter will not be tolerated.' Naruto mused with his fighting spirit rising and as the beast with black body and hints of red seemed to slash at one of the wolves, Naruto appeared suddenly punching it.

Unlike the other monsters this monster seemed to have higher durability as it survived this level of a strike, 'At least it can give me a little challenge'. Naruto thought as all monsters he fought had died with single casual strike.

The monster seemed to be saying something and then it shot projectiles at him which he dodged with ease and spoke to the beasts.

"Go back, it is not safe here" Naruto told the wolves and they listened, backing away while howling

As they backed away Naruto rushed at the foe that used something that dramatically increased her speed and slashed at him. With both the scythe and clawed gauntlet colliding, Naruto was pushed down into the ground causing the ice to break underneath.

Naruto didn't waste a moment once he entered the freezing water and with his arms shot himself out with full force. Naruto shot dark energy bullets at the monster while it dodged some and blocked some, Naruto ended up hitting it in the abdomen launching it several feet away.

He didn't allow for rest as he followed it with another punch at the downed opponent causing it to rise in the air and finished with claw to the throat but he stopped as he saw red tears flow from its silver eyes.

He held back his hand and let the monster land; it crashed onto the snow but had hard time moving from all the punishment taken.

'What is this feeling? It really hasn't done anything and its young, I shouldn't kill it.'

'Why do I know it's young?' Naruto wondered with confusion and took the weapon that had fallen from the monsters grip; he examined it and decided to keep it.

"I liked the way you fought, it could have been better but it was challenging. I will let you live but don't do bad, okay. Good girl." Naruto patted its head and walked away, he had already commanded the beasts to not attack the monster

'No, Crescent Rose'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

If there is any pairing its most likely going to be with ruby, i love scythes and her style.

I couldnt thibk of any faunas character that was just in the background so i used one from one piece. I might use other characters as well sometimes as the show doesnt have that many.


	3. Chapter 3

A peaceful day and the snow reflected the purity of the girl that stood underneath the sky. Ruby Rose had once again decided to visit the grave of her mother, Summer Rose. Her father had told her to be careful and not go too far but she had felt the desire to visit so he she was sitting on the cold snow.

"I really wish you could see me now and tell me that you are satisfied." Ruby muttered slowly as she got up

"Mother, it was nice talking to you. I will visit again." She muttered as she turned around and started walking back, her steps showed nothing less the confidence. Fear an unknown emotion, Ruby walked with impudence even knowing that this place was filled with Beowolves.

"Awoo" A wolf cry was heard and Ruby saw many of those Grimm heading towards her, their footsteps were heavy which made too much noise.

'As expected, come here little puppies I want to try how Crescent Rose does now with the modifications.' Ruby thought as she slashed one of them and shot another

The fight was completely one sided but suddenly she was hit on the side, her arm stung so bad with the heavy hit. The force was enough to carry her through the air but Ruby used the scythe to stop her flight and looked at what happened.

'Why is he attacking me?' Ruby thought as she looked at the boy with blackish skin tone and red eyes, that was wearing red and black colored clothes.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?"

"Why did you attack me?" Ruby shouted at him but he didn't seem to hear or just ignored her words, she didn't know but what he did surprised her.

'Did he just command the Grimm?' Ruby thought with astonishment

'He must me involved; I just got close to something nobody has ever found. I am the closet to the ancient question?' Ruby felt excited and she identified the boy as enemy and shot bullets at him which he dodged with ease

'He is very fast so I need to be faster' She smirked and used her semblance, rushing towards him at extreme speed and slashing down with her scythe but Naruto blocked with his clawed gauntlet while on his back Ruby saw many shadowy tendrils with spiky ends

'Why hasn't he used them but it doesn't matter.' Ruby mused as she pushed harder and the ice gave away. Naruto fell under while Ruby retreated back, 'This should freeze him or at least cause him some difficulty but just in case.'

Ruby was about to shoot once again but Naruto took her by surprise and punched her in the gut causing her to shoot back with the force.

"Ahhhhhh" Ruby screamed at the pain she experienced at the monstrous hit, her body flung back finally landed on the snow and she struggled to get up to fight for survival.

'No' Ruby thought as she felt the pain on the chin as she had been punched into the air once again and fear of death set don on her.

'I don't want to die, father' Ruby thought as tears inadvertently leaked out and she stared helplessly at Naruto but nothing more happened and she fell down to the floor.

"Ughh"

'What happened is he not killing me?'

Ruby winced in pain and she couldn't move her body and saw Naruto checking her weapon, 'What is he doing?'

"I liked the way you fought, it could have been better but it was challenging. I will let you live but don't do bad, okay. Good girl." Naruto patted her head and walked away

'No, my Crescent Rose' Ruby cried out in her mind as her mouth hurt, she watched him disappear into the snow while she felt her body lose the heat

'Am I going to die here?' She wondered as she stared lifelessly at the night sky after moving herself a bit with difficulty

"Ruby" She heard a shout in the distance

'Father' Ruby thought with relief which made her fall unconscious

* * *

"Don't be bad girl okay. Good girl" Ruby dreamed of Naruto patting her head while she was on the ground

'Why am I seeing this?'

'But why did he do this, I didn't see any bad will from him.'

"So confusing" Ruby muttered but the dream seem to take a dark turn as she was pierced by the shadowy tendrils

"Such a weak little child" She heard him say as she woke with a scream from the pain of these things wriggling underneath her skin

"Relax, I am here" Ruby heard her father say gently while he laid his hand on her shoulder and back

"Father" Ruby said with relief and hugged him as she still felt scared

'That was my own fear, thankfully he never did that.'

"It's okay, nothing will happen while I am here."

"Thanks dad"

"No problem, now tell me who did this to you?" Tang asked while holding back his killing intent, he was planning to kill the bastard who touched his lovely little child and he won't make it pretty

"I don't know, it was a boy around Yang's age that seemed to control the Grimm and I think he attacked me because I was killing the Grimm." Ruby said with confusion as she even she was not sure why he attacked

'Control Grimm'

"What did he look like?"

Ruby explained as best as she could and Tang hugged her again, "You are lucky that the he did not kill you, that boy is a Grimm. He has already destroyed a village around the area so next time you see him run."

Tang said with a serious tone and Ruby could feel the worry in his tone, "Okay but why did he not kill me and he speaks, he looks human."

"It might be a new type which can infiltrate into humanity as for why he did not kill I am not sure. He does not kill anyone 14 and younger so he might have let you live because you are close to 14." Tang tried his best to explain the anomaly

"For now don't try to move, you still need time to heal from those injuries and I will bring some food for you." Tang said as he stood up

"Father, where is Yang?"

"I don't know, that girl is unruly is ever. Don't who she took after." He replied with annoyance as she hadn't contacted yet while Ruby was hurt

* * *

"What are you?" Yang muttered with painful gasps as she was lifted up with the wires that had pierced her body in many places

The red eyes looked at her in confusion and hesitation, "ggggg". It spoke but she could not understand, 'I really should have listened to the warnings. Fucking shit, what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

for those confused:

Naruto sees everyone as monster above the above age

He is a Grimm


	4. Chapter 4

"Why didn't you kill it?" Conis asked as Naruto came back from beating Ruby

"She was too young and I don't think she was bad." Naruto answered as best he could even he didn't know what he was experiencing

"Do you want me to kill her?"

"No, I was just curious." Conis shook her head, even If she didn't like humans it didn't mean that she was okay with murdering innocent children and Ruby was only a bit older than her.

'What is actually wrong with him?'

'He can tell the gender now but still saw her as a Grimm. Is it because she is close to my age? So he sees them as more Grimm like the older they are.' Conis concluded as she thought of what she had witnessed following Naruto

'He is truly powerful but how strong, I can't judge but it seems many lives might hinge on my decision.' Conis thought with a happy smile, it represented the dark joy she felt from being in control

"What made you smile, Conis?" Naruto asked as he saw the silent girl have full blown smile on her face

"Nothing, I just thought how cool you looked."

"Weird girl lets go. More might come" Naruto said as he picked her up and started running while tied the scythe on his side with the dark tendrils from his body

'But I am your weird girl' Conis thought

'Now where to go' Naruto mused as he looked up at the night sky and cursed the fact that he was not good at tracking

'I will just rely on luck; it seems to be good as I met a good little beast.' He smiled and ran in a different direction, avoiding trees and other obstacles

The path took him to a port town which seems to have been destroyed and he couldn't see any living thing in it as he walked.

"Well it seems to be good place to rest in." Naruto said positively as he entered one of the abandoned houses while Conis realized where they had arrived.

'I hope that monster doesn't come out.' She wished from the bottom her heart as she wasn't sure it would listen to Naruto

* * *

The night passed by peacefully with no attacks and Conis slept with Naruto who obliged without a question, to him she was just a child.

'What a cute kid?' He thought as he looked at her sleeping face

'I wonder where they are. I want to see them. Conis is nice and all but I wish to reunite with them.' Naruto thought as he stood up and gently lay down Conis

He walked out of the building and went to the pier to check the water as he felt a strong presence.

'Things really got weird since I have woken up. Why do I feel a connection to the animals? I am not even using sage mode.' Naruto was utterly confused as he couldn't see the connection between him and the beasts as to him they were normal creatures. On the other to everyone else it would be easy to point out the connection to him but would he believe it is another thing.

He sat down and stared into the water but the beast of the deep did not respond, it continued to slumber and allowed him access to its domain.

'Well the big doesn't seem to want to talk.' Naruto concluded as he stood up and looked around when he was alerted to a presence from a building collapsing.

'What happened?' Naruto wondered as he ran back towards the direction from where he heard the noise.

There down below on the ground he saw a beast with red eyes and a white cape, it was holding a large blade it its hand.

'This monster looks really strong and what is that strange aura?' Naruto questioned as he could see that the fragile buildings collapsed as the monster passed them by.

As the monster came closer to the building he was sitting on, the ground under him collapsed prompting Naruto to jump and suddenly he almost got hit by shotgun rounds.

"It seems you won't leave me in peace so please die." Naruto said as he was armed with his gauntlets and the tendrils were ready for action. He jumped towards the beast attacking with his gauntlet and followed it with his tendrils piercing the monster but unexpectedly he the ground collapsed causing him to slipup giving the monster the chance to escape while it shot more rounds at him.

This time he was hit in the chest which stung him a little and annoyed him, 'Damn, what is happening?'

Naruto decided to test out the waters from afar as close combat seemed to have become risky, he shot countless dark shots at the monster with the great sword that waved through them easily and approached him with the intent to cut him in two.

Naruto felt the danger and dodged the attack as the aura seemed to have become stronger and he realized, 'It's the aura, its causing these phenomenon but what can I do? Damn, all I can do is use an attack that is strong and impossible to dodge.'

Naruto thought as he looked at the destruction the attack caused and remembered Conis, "Shit." Naruto cursed as he ran towards the place while the beast seems to be in pursuit, he quickly found her outside and picked her up in haste.

Naruto didn't stop and ran while throwing the charged blast behind him which missed the foe but gave him the chance to slip.

"We will fight again Monster" Naruto shouted though it was pointless in his mind, he just wanted to say something. For now he planned to find a safe place for Conis in this dangerous place as it seemed there were no adults and everywhere monsters seemed to pop up.

'It's too troublesome to fight with a liability on the side, especially now.'

"Sorry for being a burden" Conis said with sad tone as she knew Naruto wouldn't have to be so careful if she wasn't with him

"No problem, you are not a burden as you provide me company or else I will be too lonely." Naruto said with a smile as his negative thoughts left, he didn't want them affecting the poor girl

'Show positive attitude and the world will shine.'

* * *

"Sigh"

"That thing was more troublesome than I was informed" Qrow Branwen muttered as he lost the trace of the new Grimm that had broken his niece's body.

He quickly rained in his semblance as his aura reserves were being wasted and checked his body for any damage. He could feel some fractures from the clash as the tendrils had not missed him completely, "Luckily they only hit the bones and slightly or else it could have been worse." Qrow muttered calmly but suddenly he felt intense pain and collapsed to the ground

"AH"

"Ah" Qrow tried to stop himself from screaming the pain was too much and he almost bit his tongue from the pain. He realized that his other arm was gone and saw that he had been bleeding for some time.

'What happened?'

'How did I not react to my fucking arm falling off?'

Qrow was confused but he quickly shut down the bleeding and dragged himself to where he might find his arm.

'I need to warn others, this thing is beyond dangerous.'

'It just played around with me and escaped with the Faunas. I shudder at the thought of it actually using those things on me.' Qrow knew the pain was not just his arm being cut off but the tendrils themselves had such ability

'A proper ability for the Demon.' Qrow thought on the name that had been decided for this specie

* * *

Few hours of running and resting under the sun, as Naruto was enjoying the shade he heard someone speak towards him which surprised him as the only person he could speak to was Conis.

"The Mistress calls for your presence"

Naruto looked at the woman who appeared out of nowhere and said this strange sentence.

"What?"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

The part in last chapter with Yang happens later


End file.
